plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Rome
Ancient Rome is another world or battlecourse in the Plants vs. Mouth Things: The New Beginning game. It's difficulty is 4 out of 5 Red Mouth Thingz, which is a Harsh difficulty. Ancient Rome takes place in... well... Ancient Rome, like the name says. The world's main gimmick is "Gladiator Combat!", in which a bunch of gladiator Mouth Things enter the screen. Main Gimmick The main gimmick in the Ancient Rome world or battlecourse is "Gladiator Combat", in which a bunch of Gladiator Mouth Things are released and enter the screen. Also multiple Aristocratic Mouth Things will start entering the course as well. Difficulty 4 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Thingz DIFFICULTY: '''Harsh '''Mouth Thing Almanac Aristocratic Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Drops 500-4,000 Sun Tokens when killed, sometimes drop 2 Gems. '''Description: '''Aristocrats and their damned money, escaping stuff with their rich privileges; GOD. '''Julius Goldius Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 63.725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Rare encounter, randomly appears in random levels in the world. '''Special 2: '''Runs away after a while. Runs away after 4 minutes and 15 seconds. '''Special 3: '''Drops a random treasure. Julius Goldius may drop 325,000 Sun Tokens, 85 Gems, 5 Legendary Puzzle Pieces, 5 Super-Rare Puzzle Pieces, 1 Legendary plant, 1 Premium plant, 6 Rare Puzzle Pieces, 10 Uncommon Puzzle Pieces, 10 Common Puzzle Pieces, 25 Stars, 3 costumes for your plants, 10-15 plant costume puzzle pieces, or a Super-Rare plant. '''Weakness: '''Acid Lemon, Magnet-shroom, fire plants, electric plants '''Description: '''Julius Goldius is a distant ancestor of Scrmouge McThing. Julius Goldius brags and boasts about how rich and wealthy he is. He is also very greedy, and will do anything for a lot of money. '''Mouth Thing Slave Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 9.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Carries a Pygmy Aristocratic Mouth Thing behind it. '''Description: '''Mouth Thing Slave hates to carry his master, but he has to; he really wished he got paid. '''Pygmy Aristocratic Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Drops 1,750-5,000 Sun Tokens when killed, sometimes drops 3 Gems. '''Description: '''Boastful, bossy, and annoying; Pygmy Aristocratic Mouth Thing is such an ass. '''Roman Lieutenant Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 91.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Doesn't eat plants, instead bashes plants with shield. Deals damage equal to 2.5 bites. '''Special 2: '''Summons 3 adjacent Infantry Mouth Things. '''Special 3: '''Blocks straight-shot projectiles like from Peashooter. '''Weakness: '''Acid Lemon ''(increased damage), fire plants (x2 damage), electric plants (x2.25 damage), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet/shield),penetrating plants (ex. Cactus), Bloomerang, Laser Bean '''Description: '''Roman Lieutenant Mouth Thing loves his golden helmet, that's pretty much the reason he got the job as a lieutenant in the Roman army. '''Infantry Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 73 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Whacks plants with stick, dealing damage equal to 1.5 bites; does this instead of eating plants. '''Special 2: '''Shield reduces damage from projectiles lobbed or straight-shot by half. '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom, electric plants, Cactus, Laser Bean, Bloomerang, Acid Lemon, fire plants '''Description: '''They fight, fight, fight, and fight all the time for the Roman Empire. '''Gladiator Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 50 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Appears when the "GLADIATOR COMBAT!" ambush happens. '''Special 2: '''Slashes plants with sword, deals damage equal to 3.25 bites. '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(steals sword/helmet), Acid Lemon (increased damage), fire plants (x2 damage), electric plants (x2.25) '''Description: '''Gladiator Mouth Thing was captured and thrown in the coliseum and is now fighting to his death in the coliseum for weeks upon weeks. '''Chalice Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 181 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Boosted Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Smashes plants instead of eating them. '''Special 2: '''Drinks out of chalice when at 50% HP and grows faster and eats faster. '''Special 3: '''Throws chalice at a plant when done drinking it, deals damage equal to 1.25 bites. '''Description: '''Gargmouthing loves to drink wine, he loves it; he just gets high on wine every single day and night ever. '''Sky Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Undamageable '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Doesn't damage plants, but insteads heals them. Leaves after healing 4 plants. '''Special 2: '''During huge waves, Sky Mouth Thing will turn into its Cumulonimbus form and then start electrocuting 3 Mouth Things like Electric Blueberry and then leaves. '''Description: '''Sky Mouth Thing might seem nice at first glance, but he has a bad, angry side too. '''Cloud Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Undamageable '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Doesn't damage plants, but insteads heals them heavily. Leaves after healing 8 plants. '''Special 2: '''If basic Mouth Things or Gargmouthings of the world are existent on the battlecourse, Cloud Gargmouthing will turn into its Nimbus Form and then start electrocuting 9 Mouth Things and leaving. '''Description: '''It is really recommended that you do not provoke Cloud Gargmouthing, because he will unleash a furious rage on you; like really, you don't want to provoke him. He can make clouds within a 1.25-mile radius start raining or thundering. '''Ballista-Launching Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 65 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: Doesn't move into the board, instead stays at the entrance point and then launches random projectiles onto plants in its lane. Projectiles include Plant Food, cow manure (increases damage to plants), and rock balls. Rock balls do damage equal to 3 bites. Description: '''The ballista is a Roman device used to launch projectiles in the air in order to attack enemies. '''Sir Golmout, the Gilded Mouth Knight Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 130 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Fires a golden laser at all plants in his lane when at 10% health, deals damage equal to 50 bites. '''Special 2: '''Shield reduces damage of all projectiles; lobbed or straight-shot by 3/4. '''Special 3: '''Slashes a plant when encountering one, deals damage equal to 5 bites. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deal x2 damage), electric plants (deal x2.5 damage), Acid Lemon (increased damage), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet, shield, and sword) '''Description: '''Edward Golmout, alongside his brother Jonathan Blakmouth is Dr. Laldare Moudathing's most powerful and trusted knight. '''Sir Blakmouth, the Dark Mouth kNIGHT Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 130.25 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Fires a red laser at all plants in his lane when at 50%, 25%, and 10% health. Deals damage equivalent to 55 bites. '''Special 2: '''Blocks out all projectiles with shield; taking no damage. '''Special 3: '''Slashes and dices a plant when encountering one, instantly killing that plant. '''Weakness: '''Acid Lemon ''(corrodes metal; increased damage), fire plants (x2 damage; affects shield), ''electric plants ''(x2.5 damage), Bloomerang (bypasses shield), Cactus (bypasses shield), Whirlwind Acorn (bypasses shield), Laser Bean (bypasses shield), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet, sword, and shield) '''Description: '''Sir Blakmouth is basically the more edgier brother of Sir Golmout. Sir Blakmouth prefers the dark moon sky than the blazing, bright, and radiant sunshine. '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Doesn't eat a plant, instead breathes fire on them. Deals damage equal to 5.25 bites. Plants receive damage equivalent to 0.75 bites every 1 second after initial fire breath. '''Special 2: '''Sometimes shoots lasers from eye; penetrates up to 3 plants. Deals damage equal to 9 bites. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is a very bad troublemaker, she does basically anything bad. She steals wallets, kidnaps your kids, murders people, yeah; generally things morally wrong in society. '''Environment Modifiers / Gimmicks Gladiator Combat! This is the main gimmick of the world. This is an ambush. When this happens, a swarm of Gladiator Mouth Things will appear and then charge into the first plant they encounter. Thunderstorms When these happen, any Sky Mouth Thing or Cloud Gargmouthing will turn into their RAGE forms and then start attacking any Mouth Thing in sight. Marble Pillars When Julius Goldius or an Aristocratic Mouth Thing touches these, they will summon 3 adjacent Pygmy Aristocratic Mouth Things.If a Sky Mouth Thing or Cloud Gargmouthing is in their rage form and there are pillars; they will immediately destroy the pillar and that will count as a "mouth thing". Marble Pillars act as obstacles for plants, Marble pillars absorb 26 normal damage shots. BOSS Battle's Statistics 'BOSS Name: '''Mouth Knight War Ballista '''Toughness: '''Undying ''(absorbs 2000 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Launches various projectiles. Projectiles include Imp Mouth Things, explosive bombs ''(kill plants/Mouth Things in a 3x3 area of where it lands), cow manure (increases damage on plant that is hit with it), rock boulders (damage equal to 2.5 bites), plant food, seismic whoopie cushions (causes all plants/mouth things in a 3x3 area of it to be bounced off the course). '''Special 2: '''Will roll into the battlecourse and then trample two adjacent lanes of Mouth Things and plants. '''Special 3: '''Launches Sir Blakmouth, the Dark Mouth kNIGHT when at 50% health. '''Special 4: '''Launches Sir Golmout, the Gilded Mouth Knight when at 0% health. '''Description: '''Dr. Laldare Moudathing has entrusted his 2 most trusted and strongest knights be boss for a while, while he goes to vacation in Hawaii. This is the thing that the two brothers, Blakmouth and Golmout make. They make a big wooden catapult that launches Imp Mouth Things, poop, and other stuff.